


Begin Anew

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Small Harry Potter Things [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I don't think any more tags kind of apply so you know what enjoy this short nothing, Regulus Black Lives, Time Travel, i always do this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black is eighteen when he dies the first time. His second chance at life is nothing he will give up so easily.





	Begin Anew

Even when his mind becomes inhibited by the potion that the Dark Lord had placed to hide his Horcrux, Regulus remembers the determination that brought him here; and even though he can no longer recall why he must drink the potion, he knows he has to. His House-Elf, Kreacher, remains beside him, fretting and mumbling words that he cannot make out. The images in his head play out around him and his senses seem to disconnect with reality. Some small part of him knows this torment is deserved; it is that same part that wishes to let this be his end.

“Go,” he croaks out, as Kreacher finally grabs the Horcrux. The House-Elf doesn’t hesitate, and disappears with a loud crack, leaving him to the darkness and the silence, leaving him surrounded by dark magic. It’s almost exactly like his childhood all over again.

Thirsty beyond all compare, the lake is his salvation. He crawls over to it, mindless of the lethargic feeling in his muscles. It’s easy, even if it is unbecoming of him, to lean over and bring water up to his mouth in cupped hands. That is where everything goes wrong.

A hand shoots out of the water and grasps his wrist, and he is unable to respond, too caught up in his head, so he follows – as he always has, whenever his brother grips his wrist and tugs him along for one reason or another. Only when he finds himself struggling in water up to his chest does he start putting up a fight, finally aware that not all is right with the world.

He fights, but the water makes his movements slow and sluggish and his magic is untouchable, in these moments. The odds are not in his favour as he is tugged underwater. The water slips over his body, over his face, drenches his hair. His escape attempts gain greater fervour, twisting and doing his best to break out of the water to breathe once again. However, it is futile, and his lungs only take to burning as a result. Twisting in the water, he endeavours to escape the hold, but he can feel his mind fluctuating between the darkness of unconsciousness and the darkness of the water. Something within him burns hot – not his lungs, but something else. It’s sharp and has a distinct flavour to it. Not that it matters, though; he’s drowning and drowning and drowning and then–

 

He draws in a ragged breath, instantly bending over to cough and draw in another breath. Shivering, he glances around, trying to understand where he is and what just happened.

“Master Regulus?” Kreacher calls out in front of him.

“Kreacher,” he replies with something like bone-deep thankfulness. Except, then he notices that he’s dry and outside of the cave entrance. Something isn’t right here and he doesn’t know what it is. He lifts one hand to his eye-level and notes the trembling that comes from exhaustion more than anything else. Additionally, he doesn’t feel physically tired but more magically tired. “Run a diagnostic both magical and physical,” he finally says.

Kreacher’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t say anything else, and so eventually the House-Elf clicks his fingers and says, “Physically you’re fine, as you were an hour ago. Magically… you’ve drained almost all your magic.” The House-Elf visibly pauses, as he always does when he desires to say something but doesn’t feel like he can. Regulus doesn’t hate his family, but occasionally he despises all of them – even Sirius – for the things they’ve done to Kreacher; it’s taken him years to even get Kreacher willing to speak his mind.

“What is it?” He asks.

“You haven’t done anything strenuous in the past few hours, so it makes no sense that you’ve been drained of almost all your magic,” Kreacher replies.

Frowning, Regulus asks, “What time is it?”

“Two in the morning,” Kreacher answers promptly.

For the third time in his life, Regulus finds himself unsure of what to do. “I- We-” He pauses, takes a breath, and starts again, following advice he hasn’t had to use since before he went to Hogwarts. “We haven’t gone into the cave yet, have we?”

“Master Regulus?” Kreacher says, and that’s answer enough.

“What are the chances of accidental magic bringing me forty minutes back in time?” He asks, knowing that there’s only one logical conclusion here. Kreacher pauses, uncertain and probably worrying over his mental state, and he smiles at the House-Elf.

“I am perfectly well in mind, unlike my parents, but I can easily recall our venture into the cave to retrieve a Horcrux, which we managed and went as planned. However, we did not consider that there were animated bodies in the lake – inferi, I believe – and I… they attempted to drown me, and I believe my magic struck out. Regardless, our plans have now changed. If such a large surge of accidental magic can occur within the cave, it stands to reason that spells will work in the cave. Meaning, there’s only an anti-apparition ward that I cannot get through.”

“There is a new plan then?” Kreacher asks, and he can’t say whether or not the House-Elf believes him, but Kreacher will listen to him and that’s all that he really needs.

“Yes,” he answers, and the word not only tastes sharp but feels sharp; a wound the Dark Lord is unaware of. “We assumed that there was only one Horcrux, but the Dark Lord may have created more. There must be allies we can gather, as well. We are powerful, yes, but we are also alone. That cannot stand if we wish to bring about the Dark Lord’s death.”

“Very well,” Kreacher answers. “Shall we return home for more research?”

“No,” he says, and takes a chance and makes a decision. If this is, somehow, a second chance, then he may as well take a completely new path. “Take me to Narcissa Malfoy née Black; it is about time I meet up with my cousin once again and remind her of the House of Black’s motto.” A crack, and then the pair disappear as if they never existed.

Regulus Arcturus Black is eighteen when he dies the first time. His second chance at life is nothing he will give up so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Assignment #4 - Mythology; Events of Ragnorok - Task 12: Rebirth; Write about someone receiving a second chance. This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) over on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Naturally, when I thought 'second chance', my mind went to reincarnation-style short story and Regulus, because he's an interesting character and seems to be the one I always turn to in regards to reincarnation style stories. It only occurred to me, halfway through writing this, that second chance could mean a bunch of other things as well. Whilst this isn't, obviously, the most original idea, I've never read a story where Regulus survives due to time travelling via accidental magic. It was something I hadn't played with, and thus, this was written.
> 
> There was a lot more dialogue than I expected, and I honestly hadn't much planned aside from the basics, so I'm not thrilled with this, but I did write it in one day as well. I had, for the most part, forgotten I had to write for Assignment 4, and so I've ended up with this. Regardless, I hope a few people enjoy.


End file.
